What Does the Farm Say?
Plot Tron and Estew are standing by a river during early morning. The sun curves over the horizon. Tron yawns. Tron: Why the hell did you wake me up this morning? Estew: How much will you pay me to skinny dip in here? Tron: You fucking moron. It's winter. Plus, there are probably fish that'll bite something off. Now I'm going back to bed. Estew: Ten bucks. Tron: Have fun. Estew throws his shirt off then his shorts. Tron turns away as Estew takes off his underwear then dives into the river. Tron turns when Estew screams from the icy sharpness pricking him. Estew: It's really cold. Tron: I'm not paying you. Estew: Fuck. Well, I guess I'll- He screams again as Tron notices it as well. Four leeches along his stomach and back. Estew faints and flows down the river. Tron: Fuck. Tron runs after him. More and more leeches attach the longer Tron is in there. Estew gets caught in a branch and wakes up gasping for breath. Estew: Tron? He looks down, seeing his stomach covered in leeches. Estew: AAAAAH! He shrieks in a high-pitched voice, falling unconscious again and flowing down stream. Tron pumps his legs harder as adrenaline pushes him forward. He takes deep breathes with his chest puffing rapidly. Tron sees a waterfall in the distance. Tron: Estew! Estew wakes up and sees the waterfall as well. He shrieks and grabs onto a rock in the middle of the stream. However, the current is strong and a leech attaches to his hand. Estew: AAAAAH! He falls unconscious again and let's go off the rock. Tron watches helplessly as his body falls over the waterfall. He hears Estew scream. Estew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then the splash. Tron looks down, seeing Estew in the little pond. He swims ashore, covered in leeches. Tron, having no choice, jumps into the water and off the cliff to reach Estew. He grabs Estew and drags him back to the house, around the cliff. His chest contracts as he exhales. Biting down on his lip, Estew grabs the table with his fingers clutching. Tron puts two hands on the leech and pulls. Estew squints his eyes in pain, biting on his lip harder and clutching the table with more might. Estew: God damn this hurts! Tron: What do you expect to happen when you skinny dip in the river? Estew: I don't know. The leech squirms on Tron's hand and he flings the leech in fear. It attaches to Estew's face. Estew: GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! He begins running around behind he runs into a pole and falls to the ground, unconscious. The leech was smashed against his face with guts pouring out. Tron: Bloxx! Get out here! Bloxx jogs out, playing on a tablet. Tron: Bloxx! Bloxx looks up. Bloxx: Holy shit! He faints, clutching the tablet tightly to his chest. Tron: Well, shit. Tron drags Estew by the ankle into the house. Bloxx is still unconscious in the barn but Tron decides to leave him. In a dark room, with a single lamp light, was the mirror and a boy filled with demons. His frowns have wrinkles. Dark bangs cover one of his eyes. Scars on his wrists. A blade, reflecting a image of his face. Nar hated this part. But the pain was relief so he did it. His hand hovers over his wrist, the blade shaking. It is now at the tip of his wrist. Nar slices and sighes as the blood soaks into the towel and the familair tone of crimson staining it. Nar stays still for a moment then stands and lays on his bed. Nothing is the same, ''Nar thinks to himself. ''Not since her death. ''He stifles a groan. ''Nar and Laura sit on the sofa. Nar was seventeen with Laura being eighteen. She was leaving for college soon. Laura had great grades. Nar had poor grades. However, Laura lived a double life. She was perfect around others but Nar and Laura did heroin. They did it together. It happened so quickly. Nar remembers it like it was yesterday. Laura: It's okay Nar. We won't get caught. Nar smiles, anxiously tapping the desk. He grabs the needle first and sticks it in his elbow. The rush overcomes him. She goes next but does two doses. Nar: NO! She falls to the ground, shaking uncontrallably. Foams bubbles out of her mouth before she gasps her final breath and dies right there. Nar stays still. He can't let anyone know. No one. '' ''Nar is driving down the street with the dead Laura in the passenger seat. He spots a car and floors his vehicle. The other car floors it also, trying to get an insurance scam. The collosion sends Laura through the windshield. Her head was turned the wrong way. Nar screams in agony. The other driver pulls away. A hit and run. Nar clutches his knees and rocks himself back and forth. The police soon arrive and question him. He makes no mention of heroin. He never did. Never. Nar trembles on his bed. You left me, selfishly. ''He spits. ''And I died with you that day. Prime knocks on the door. Nar: I'm busy! Prime: I need to talk with you. Nar: I SAID STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! Nar listens as Prime walks away, the floorboards squeaking with every step. His mind remains concentrated on Laura. She was his everything then took a piece of him with her. Prime has Bloxx slumped over his shoulder and tosses him onto the sofa. Bloxx yawns, scratching his buttcheek and begins playing on his tablet. He hears the chickens screech and goes out. Eggs are filled up in the house and he gathers them one by one, returning to the house. Prime: Nar is being a dick again and won't come out. Bloxx enters the kitchen and puts the eggs into the fridge. Bloxx: He is always a dick. Now I'm going to eat some breakfast. He pours cereal into a bowl but realizes they're out of milk. Prime sighs. Prime: I'll go milk the cow. Bloxx: But I thought Nar won't come out of his room. Prime, understanding the insult, laughs. Bloxx: I hate farms. End